Child's Toy
by strawberypocky
Summary: An immature war between a pair of twelve year olds: presenting child star Tachikawa Mimi and class bully Ishida Yamato. Two strong personalities collide, initiating major turmoil.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is an adaptation of Kodocha Omocha. (eee I love that manga!) I'll do my best to complete this fic, at least. –sweatdrops- anyway, enjoy. Dozo, friends.

Disclaimer: don't own Digimon nor Kodocha Omocha. Peace out, dolls.

* * *

Act I.

"Morning, Mimi! Breakfast is in the car!"

That Wednesday morning, the young brunette hurried down the stairs of Tachikawa manor and out the front door, her thin legs carrying her all the way. Strapped across one shoulder was a red tote bag, crammed with school supplies – which she hastily handed it to her butler, Seta – and stepped into the front seat of the limo.

"Mornin', Seta-san!" Tachikawa Mimi, twelve, bright eyed and rosy from a good night's sleep - greeted her butler as she munched on a piece of toast.

Kozumi Seta grinned weakly, scratching his head with one hand, the other preoccupied by the wheel. "Mimi-chan, if you haven't woken up so late, you wouldn't have to eat in the car! It's not a good habit to constantly be behind schedule," he reproached lightly, offering a sideways glance.

She giggled nervously, and tried to pay no heed to his chidings. "Aw, I'm sorry Seta-san," she bowed her head sheepishly, like the child she was, before adding, "It won't happen again- I promise."

"That's my girl," the youthful butler beamed and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't forget you have live broadcast today."

"Yeah, I know." Mimi rummaged through her knapsack and drew out a mirror, positioned it facing her and began to comb her lustrous hair into a sleek ponytail.

In a matter of five minutes, the limo reached the Jinbo Private Junior High, halting opposite the silver gates of the exclusive academy.

"Here we are. I'll come get you after school."

"Okay – thanks for everything, Seta-san!" she pecked him on the cheek lightly followed by a bright smile.

The car door slammed shut, leaving a tomato-red nineteen year old butler. "I can't believe she's only in junior high…" he muttered disjointedly before departing the school.

----------

"Put your desks back! I can't teach you if you won't sit down." Exasperated, Miwa-sensei's eyes watched her disrupted class stand atop of desks, their earsplitting screams causing uproar.

In the very corner of the room 6E, Ishida Yamato, blue eyed, class bully, stayed silent as he witnessed the commotion. From his minions' rowdy yells, to the toppling desks and the girls all huddled on the other side of the room – he liked what he saw.

A certain girl rushed in, her face flushed pink. "I'm sorry I'm late!" she said to no one in particular.

He watched as Mimi look around the room meditatively, coolly – and walk over to a vacant desk, sit down and begin to read.

Yamato shook his head in disbelief. 'Man, what's up with the girl. This has probably been going on for a month now, but she doesn't seem to notice. Weird.' he thought to himself, followed by a simple shrug. "well- Tachikawa has been always hard to understand," he scoffed mentally. "That's why I don't mess with chicks like her-"

"That's it. If we're not having class, I'm going home." His reflections were cut off by the cool voice of none other than Tachikawa, who had smacked her palms against her desk and stood up abruptly.

Heads turned, the entire class hushed.

Twelve year old Yamato felt an unexpected blow as the girl slowly turned to meet his eyes with her distant ones. "Happy now, Ishida?"

"…" he merely closed his eyes, and rather opted to bid her the cold shoulder.

Mimi clenched her teeth, shooting dark looks at the blonde. 'Ooh, I hate him! Don't ignore me!' she pirouetted on her heels and stomped out the door, ignoring the helpless cries from the girls - 'Mimi-chan! Hey Mimi, wait!"

----------

Slam.

The china tea cup made contact with the wooden café table, attracting several curious stares in the Venus Bakery, a dreamy teashop that Mimi favored.

"I'm in such a crappy mood. That Ishida. How could anyone have raised such a rotten little demon?" Mimi closed her eyes broodingly, sipped the hot tea from the cup, a frown gracing her lips.

"All the girls are sick of it, but they won't say anything," She mused, recalling from recent events, then refreshed her mind with another swallow of jasmine tea. "they're afraid of what the guys will do to them if they make a fuss." One eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "…but I'm not afraid of those morons!"

Somehow she had ended rising up from her seat and everyone in the café had swiveled their necks to peek at her. Mimi chuckled self consciously and adjusted her blonde wig, hoping no one would distinguish her disguise.

An aggravated sigh.

"I just don't have time for this…"

----------

The talk show, six in the evening went live with Mimi's broadcast. The camera zoomed in on two figures, Mimi on the left – the twenty something host on the right.

The female host smiled broadly as the lens focused on her. "Out guest today is Tachikawa Mimi, from the famous show 'Child's Toy.' She's only twelve…," she paused, grinning pleasantly before adding, "But very mature."

"Hello!" Mimi bowed her head respectfully to her viewers.

"Mimi, I hear your show is really popular!"

"Oh really?"

The host sweat dropped. 'C'mon, stick with the script, girl…' she thought. "Well yes! It's doing great in the ratings."

Smiling, the child thanked the host graciously.

"It looks exciting! Considering it's based on school life as a child. I bet it's a lot of fun at your real school, too."

Mimi blinked, taking a moment to absorb what the host said. "No way!" she snarled, curling her lip. "It totally sucks!"

"Eh?"

"We barely even have class, thanks to the horrible Ishida Yamato!"

The host's jaw dropped slightly in astonishment. 'Follow the script! We're live!' she mentally screamed.

"…he tortures the teachers!" Mimi continued ranting, her eyebrows knitted in heated concentration.

"Wow…being a kid…isn't always fun, I guess." the host smiled uneasily.

"He controls all the guys! Hey, are you listening?" the girl demanded.

"We'll be right back!"

Static.

Flip.

"Hey, she was talking about you, onee-chan!" Takeru, the younger brother- with his cute scruffy hair popped another crisp into his mouth as he switched to another TV program. "She's talking about you on live TV!" he exclaimed animatedly.

"What nerve." Yamato's irritated glare remained somewhat permanently, as he planned for his revenge the very next day.

"You'll pay for this, Tachikawa."


	2. Chapter 2

Act II.

"Mimi-chan, you were really great!" Mrs. Tachikawa complimented her daughter in the limo. But she continued in a more scornful tone, "but that dress – too plain."

Mimi closed her eyes, sweat dropping. "Sorry okaa-san, I'll wear something prettier next time."

"But maybe you shouldn't have said Yamato's real name on TV." The butler said sensibly as he stopped at a red light.

She frowned, almost glowering in rage. "I'm not scared of him." She turned her head away to stare out the window, watching the evening fall into night.

Tee hee, that's my girl!" Mrs. Tachikawa giggled at Mimi's daring attitude.

Seta sighed, "I can't help but worry about you, Mimi-chan."

The twelve year old gulped in surprise, a tinge of blush crawling across her cheeks. "Oh, Seta-san! I love you!" She threw her arms around his neck, beaming widely.

"Ack! That's dangerous!" He cried out as the car swerved drastically.

"Ha ha! I love danger!" Mrs. Tachikawa squealed, whooping as the car nearly tipped over.

"-cough- Mrs. Tachikawa, you shouldn't really encourage risks in situations like these…"

----------

The next morning, the bell rung, indicating the class had begun. A crowd of students had gathered in front of room 6E, waiting for a certain brunette to arrive.

"Good morning!" Mimi sung out happily, skipping towards her classmates, her shoulder bag bouncing up and down as she did so.

"Mimi!" the cluster of girls cried in horror. "You've got to get out of here! Ishida-kun heard what you said about him on TV last night…now he's after you!"

Tachikawa waved her hand in dismissal, smiling unworriedly. "What-ever…"

"Mimi-chan! This is serious!"

A stampede of boys arrived on the scene, their eyes narrowing with resentment as they stared Mimi down.

'Ishida's minions',' Mimi thought, her forehead creased with discomfort. 'I should have known.'

"Yo! We saw you dissing Yamato-san on TV, Tachikawa." One said, a boy with spiky brown hair and plastic goggles fastened across his forehead. Say hello to Motimaya Daisuke, quite the gorilla.

"Yeah, you better say sorry to him." Added another boy with a peculiar rice bowl haircut, Hida Iori, a weird little psychic with tricks in his pocket.

She pulled a face, sticking her tongue out boldly. "You monkeys wish! I'll never say sorry to that jerk!"

Daisuke shook his fist in anger. "Why you!" he pointed in Mimi's direction, ordering the boys: "Get her!"

"KYAAAA!" a high pitched scream emitted from her mouth as a flock of juvenile boys jumped atop of her. "I-tai! I-tai! Stop it, you losers!"

Once every kid took a punch, they withdrew from the huddled figure on the ground, her uniform torn and scratched up. A pair of menacing eyes glared at them as she watched them back away.

"Hope you've learned a little lesson, Tachikawa." a cool voice said across the playground, causing the brunette to glance over.

Yamato stood there, arms crossed with a smug look tugging across his face.

"Grr…what's your problem, Ishida!" Mimi yelled out loud, her insides shaking in humiliation – she never intended to get beat up by a bunch of monkeys.

He tossed her a dark look. "You're my problem." He walked over brashly and pushed her against the wall with great force. "Stay outta my business."

The other boys nodded in agreement and trailed behind their leader out of the playground and into the school, cheering and giving each other high fives. "You were so awesome back there, Yamato-san!" Mimi heard one of them say.

"Of course," Came his cocky reply – their voices gradually faded away as they left the girls alone to tend Mimi's injuries.

Takenouchi Sora, the conserved redhead of 6E strode over with a first aid kit, her crimson eyes shining in concern. "Ne, Mimi-chan, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Sora-chan."

For the rest of the period, the girls helped clean up Mimi's wounds as she sat silently in shame and frustration, wondering how to deal with her worst enemy.

----------

That afternoon, the school field was deserted, excluding two boys and a soccer ball being kicked around aimlessly.

"Ya-ma-to…don't you think you're being a bit too harsh on Tachikawa-san?" A boy with chocolate-colored bushy hair stammered, watching his childhood friend kick the soccer ball into the goal.

"Nope."

Yagami Taichi sighed, shaking his head miserably. "C'mon, Ishida-kun – this battle between you and her has gone on too long."

"I dunno…"

"Anyway, how are you and your otou-san?"

"Um, still not talking."

"You should try! I don't think your dad hates you at all,"

"Nah, whatever. No big deal."

"Okay then…let's get back to class.

"Yeah, alright."

----------

"Yagami-kun, may I talk to you for a second?" a bandaged up girl near the gate motioned for the bushy headed boy to come nearer.

It was three o' clock in the afternoon, school has been let out. A swarm of eager students scrambled out of the premises, cheering and flocking with groups of friends.

The tanned boy scratched his head shyly, reddening. "Uh, sure Tachikawa-san." He paced a couple feet over.

She smiled, showing white teeth. "Aw, you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Mimi-chan, just like the others!"

He nodded, blushing pinker than ever. "Ah, o-okay!" he smiled a bit, and then continued. "So what's up?"

She leaned forward, looking around tensely before whispering in his ear. "Ano, do you happen to know where Ishida lives?" she inquired curiously.

"Eh? Yamato-kun?"

"Uh huh." He almost swore he saw a slight coloring appear on her cheeks, but it could have been his imagination.

"Um, I'll lead you there if you want. I don't know the exact address." He offered politely, watching a new smile spread across his classmate's face.

"Arigato, Yagami-kun! You're the best," she happily expressed her gratitude and they both began to walk together, side by side under the afternoon sun.

After a few minutes of conversing about their class's current condition, which is quite poor – they reached a homely house with many trees.

"This is his place," Taichi said.

"Cool," Mimi couldn't help but comment, grinning. Her smile faltered as she noticed two figures in the yard, arguing noisily.

"It's your entire fault, Yamato! If you hadn't been such a nuisance, okaa-san would be alive, and life would be so much easier!" a little boy with anguished eyes burst into tears and stormed back into the house.

The girl watched Yamato's features sink into grief, a side she never saw him express before.

"That's Takeru, Yamato-kun's younger sibling. Their mother died in a car crash while driving Yamato to the train station about six years ago." Taichi spoke sadly. "From then on, their family's relationship deteriorated. Ishida-san, their father, works long hours now to support the family, and Yamato hardly talks to him. Takeru is lonely, and never really experienced the love from a mother, so he blames Yamato a lot when stuff goes wrong."

"Oh," she managed to whisper. "I see…"

The bushy haired boy presented her a sad smile. "Well, we've seen enough. Let's go home, shall we?" he turned around, and headed back, followed by an overwhelmed and emotional Mimi, who couldn't stop the tears flying down her face.


End file.
